Can You Show Me?
by i love alex
Summary: Right after we leave them in 2x19.


A/N: Following the second we leave them in the episode:

* * *

><p>Elijah, surprisingly (or not so) doesn't stick around after Damon's dramatic exit. He politely waves down Elena's offers of a place for him to stay in any one of the 5 vacant guestrooms and bows his head, muttering a goodbye to Stefan as he turns and walks out of the library.<p>

Elena hesitates, looking at Stefan but he juts his head up at her and that's all she needs, quickly swinging around to run out through the double doors. _Be careful_, he wants to tell her, whisper into her ear but he knows she will.

Still, it didn't alleviate the worry. Or fear. Trusting Elijah or not, he was still one of the oldest and most dangerous vampires to ever exist and it was unnerving, how quickly he had come back into all their lives and how quickly Elena had let him.

Stefan makes his way upstairs, mindful of the conversation being had by the front door and of Andie, who doesn't notice him as she walks, like she's transfixed, down the corridor leading away from Damon's bedroom.

He thinks briefly about turning back, to go to his brother but keeps walking, sharply taking the corner of the stairwell that led up to his room; there had already been enough broken furniture in the house for one night and Damon never needed nor wanted an audience to break down in front of.

Stefan tugs off his sweatshirt, brushes his teeth and tries to think of anything but the sound of his brother's tears blaring like guilt in his heart. There was a heat, still within him, from their confrontation before but in his quietness it was getting harder and harder to remember why he was so angry to begin with.

He's lying across his bed with his eyes shut, only in his sweatpants when he can hear it, finally, her footsteps on the landing.

"He's gone." She says, hovering by the doorway and Stefan so caught up in his brother's thoughts, remembers suddenly, Elijah.

He grunts a response and lifts his head a little to catch her eye when she doesn't say anything further or make a move to walk into the room.

"What?" He asks; she was annoyed, he could tell, a tight frown on her face. Not that he didn't expect her to be, she had been the one to break the fight apart after all.

The one to start it.

Elena sighs and leans against the doorframe; she wasn't so much angry with him as she was at the situation. It didn't seem fair to take it out on Stefan, when he had been so accepting of the new plan without really being given the option to question it but still, she knew him. Knew how easy it'd be for him to get riled up into a fight with his brother, how he wouldn't back down after the first punch, no matter which one of them threw it.

She'd never seen them be physical with one another before and she's not about to start wanting to see it again.

"Why were you fighting with him?" She asks softly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Stefan slowly sits up, leaning on his hands. He opens his mouth and then closes it as she walks further into the room, pealing off her jacket.

"I don't…I don't like fighting with him, Elena. You know that."

Elena stops walking only to tug off her sneakers, chucking them by his desk where her flats were; accumulating herself to living permanently with him had been seamless, like she knew it would be but it scared her, just a little, how comfortable she was with the idea of it; living with him, staying with him, for the rest of her life.

"That wasn't my question."

"Well it's my answer."

She scoffs and looks away, shaking her head. If this had been about anything else, it wouldn't have been her business and she knows she's pushing it, even now, after such an emotionally draining week. She doesn't want to argue with him about it though, not when they'd hardly seen each other in days because she hates it, not talking to him, not being near him, fighting _with_ him.

But he was her business and they were fighting about _her_.

"Come're." He whispers softly, breaking her out of her resolve and she turns her head back to him, taking in his face, his warm eyes holding hers; he hated it too.

She forgets sometimes, how shadowed they are, how intertwined without thought.

"I'm sorry." She mouths as he throws his legs over the bed, holding out his hands for her and he shakes his head, a sloppy grin already on his face, "S'okay, just get over here, baby."

She can't help but smile as she walks over, looping her way into his lap, her legs winding tight around his waist. His lips find that bare skin along her neck and he nips and sucks at it, holding her a little tightly. He's missed her, _a lot._ Missed just doing this.

"Hey stranger." She whispers, turning her head to look up at him, holding his chin with just the tip of her fingers.

He nuzzles her nose, kisses her temple and just takes a moment to linger there, to breath a little more clearly, "Hey yourself."

It was stilling, being together after so long; it was like turning everything else, all their problems, into background noise.

"How do you feel about running away with me?" She mumbles with her eyes now closed, tucked beneath his chin. His laugher against her makes her rock a little, smiling into his neck.

"I feel like we'd get to about Washington before you'd want to turn around."

She pushes at his chest, turning up to look at him, making a face. "Would not."

He smiles warmly, tugging gently on her earlobe. "Would too. You couldn't be apart from Jeremy or Jenna."

Her face drops at her Aunt's name and she looks down, "Jenna." She breathes, like she's forgotten all about her even though he knows that she hasn't. She had checked on her before coming upstairs.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. She's in shock and she's hurt but she's just gonna need some time." He says quietly and Elena nods, looking back up, meeting his eyes.

"I know but look at what happened with Matt, you know? Maybe she'll never come around."

He hesitates because she had a point but from what he knew about Jenna, she was passionately loyal and loved, more than anything, her family. Nothing was going to stand in the way of that.

"It'll take time but she loves you and she loves Jeremy, she doesn't have to accept what I am but she'll try anyway, for you."

Elena smiles and moves her hands away from his chest to slide around his neck, hugging herself against him, "One day at a time." She breathes and Stefan moves to rest his head against her ear, "Exactly."

"I'm still mad at you though." She says after a moment, pulling back.

"What for?" He asks, looking worried as she continued to stare pointedly at him, climbing her way off his lap.

"You know what."

It takes him about a second to figure it out and then he sighs, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Come on, don't start that again." He says and reaches for her leg but she moves back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"One of you is going to end up hurt."

Stefan drops the hand that's reaching for her beside him on the bed and he looks to the floor, wondering why suddenly, his body felt so heavy.

"One of us already has." He says quietly.

Before she can really register that or let it sink in, he's lifting his head, his eyes a little darker, his jaw locking.

"He wants you, you know that? He just wants you and all this time I've been trying to ignore that, forgetting it almost, that through this all, it's all Damon wakes up in the morning for, what he walks through the day for, what he struggles for…just how much that hurts. That he doesn't have you, that he doesn't deserve you, that he has to listen to you make love to me, knowing he'll never get to hear it for himself."

She takes a couple of steps back, her heart hammering against her chest.

"How could I not know all that?" She says breathlessly.

"Because sometimes, you look at him like you don't, Elena and other times you look at him like you really do."

She can't say anything for a moment and she shakes her head, frustrated at herself, at this conversation. The one she knows they've needed to have but could never really bring herself around to starting.

"How am I…how am I supposed to not feel around him? For him?" She says finally because it's the only think she can think of to say as she watches him stand from the bed.

"I'm not asking you not to feel, I'm telling you that it affects him more you think it does, that he's affecting you."

Elena looks away and out the window; it had started to rain, only lightly. She doesn't know why she suddenly feels like crying.

"You can feel more than one thing at once." She says softly.

"For Damon?" Stefan asks quietly and she can't bring herself to look back at him.

"For you both."

"Love?" He asks, like it's the saddest thing in the world and she nods, only once.

She turns her head and instinctively starts to walk towards him; the expression on his face a mixture of hurt and unwilling acceptance for the things she was telling him, like they were things he already knew but didn't want to believe.

"I'm _in _love with you. Always will be."

"Damon?" He repeats, stepping back and sinking down against the bed.

"You." She retorts, sliding her way between his legs, gathering her hands around his head, lifting it.

"Years from now, tomorrow, yesterday."

She presses a kiss to his forehead as his hands come back around her waist, "Always." She repeats, brushing her nose down his face.

"Always." He whispers against her lips. He stands up from the bed, keeping one arm wound securely around her waist, her legs already lifting to wrap themselves around his hips.

Her back smacks against the far wall of the bathroom, beside the shower when he manages to stumble them both in there without dropping her, their hands suddenly restless and impatient with zippers and clothes but then his tongue finds hers and it's all smothered moans and her hips rolling into him.

"Fuck, I've missed you." He says now turning them around to the counter top where he drops her down, keeping his hands around her waist. They break away breathlessly, their foreheads pressing together.

"I've missed you too." She says softly, flicking her eyes to his and he wants to take this a hell of a lot slower than it was going because it had been so long but he's pretty sure it's the only thing they're going to spend the night doing so it's okay that it's going fast; they'd have plenty of time to take it slow.

"I wanna feel you." She whispers, pushing him back a little and lifting her shirt over her head, dropping it to the floor. His hands are already at her pants but she guides them lower and he tugs her jeans down until they're on the floor too.

When he's sliding one finger beneath the elastic of her underwear and then two, pulling them aside, she flops her head back against the mirror and widens her legs, already moaning out his name.

He lowers his head, now pushing his face against her, licking and sucking at her full and she swears the noises she was making had to be loud enough to wake the whole house up.

"_Stefan_." She cries out, holding his head with her hands as she comes, sudden and lucid, against his face.

He takes his time, cleaning her up, leaving a kiss at the curve of her thigh before standing but she's immediately moving her hand for his belt, ripping the thing off and kicking his pants down with just her toes. He laughs a little at her, stepping out of them before cupping her face.

"We a little antsy?"

She grins and wriggles forward so that her ass was barely over the tip of the counter, pressing herself against his chest, "If by antsy you mean horny for my sexy ass boyfriend, then yes, I am antsy."

She slides her hand down between them and he lets his head drop against her shoulder when she's guiding him in. His groan is guttural and unapologetic, his hands gripping to her waist.

"_Baby_," He moans, barely moving even when he's all the way in, she was so tight it hurt, but she's rolling her hips, digging in her heel to push him in further, her head tipping back again.

When he does start to move, she mewls out her moan and lifts her head forward to flop it on his neck, reaching for his hands, intertwining her fingers with his against her hips.

They rock against one another, working into a pace and her heels drops from his back and she knows they'll be marks from his hands on her hips but he's kissing against her ear, telling her how much he loves her and it's all she feels and hears and sees, suddenly coming, crying out when he thrusts into her just a little deeper, coming too.

They're breathless and panting, matted with sweat but she leans back a little, to look at him.

"Ask me." She says, when she's managed to catch her breath, her skin sticking to his.

"What?" He says, fixing her hair that he's messed up a little back behind her ears.

"What it's like, loving you, being in love with you."

He just looks at her for a long moment, can't do anything but and it's not until he's kissed her again that he asks, right against her cheek, "What's it like…loving me?"

"If I find myself being unable to breathe, if ever would I to forget, you would be my memory. You would be my breath."

"Elena…" Is all he can say, overwhelmed suddenly with tears.

But she only takes his face, so soft in her hands, "_In love_."

* * *

><p>AN: We need another sex scene and we need it now. Just saying, there's a reason why they're both so on edge at the moment.


End file.
